


Where I Belong

by Too_many_fandoms007



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Bad Decisions, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crying, Dark Character, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Related, Episode: A New Year of Lying to Myself... In Song!!, Episode: Alone on VALENTINE'S DAY!, Episode: Am I ORIGINAL?, Episode: Can LYING Be Good??, Episode: Losing My Motivation, Episode: My NEGATIVE Thinking, Episode: Taking on ANXIETY with Lilly Singh!!, Gay Panic, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: Can LYING Be Good??, References to Canon, References to Depression, Repression, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_fandoms007/pseuds/Too_many_fandoms007
Summary: Virgil knew he was a Dark Side. He'd always known. Sometimes he just needed a reminder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So first off, I'm not dead lol, nor am I abandoning my other fics, I'm just mad because I had this whole long chapter of C.l.o.c.k.s. written out when my phone did stupid things and deleted it all. So, yeah.. Still not over that. Second off, this fic is, like almost all of mine lol, not a happy one. 
> 
> TW: -cursing/swearing  
-suicidal idealization  
-abuse  
-abusive situations  
-hints at the fact that the abuse has been going on for a long time  
-manipulation  
-dark Patton (he's not nice in this) 
> 
> If I'm missing anything feel free to let me know. :)
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy my angst! :)

"_Why?!_ Why the _fuck_ does it matter?!" Virgil practically screamed at Patton, angry and tired and just wanting the goddamn Light Side to do his _goddamn job goddammit!_

Patton, obviously sensing the Dark Side's anger, simply chuckled a low, humorless sound. "Oh darling, darling, _darling_." He tutted at him, shaking his head as if disappointed. "You just don't see it, do you? _Do you?!_" In that moment the Light Side looked more like a Dark Side than Virgil ever would. "You just don't fucking get it. Nobody ever does." He said that last part quietly, voice barely more than a whisper. When Virgil merely gave him a confused look, Patton simply sighed.

"_Please._" Virgil begged, switching tactics. "Please just kill me. _Please._ It's the right thing to do. Isn't it? You're Thomas' morality, and I'm his anxiety, and in the end, I just end up _hurting him_ and you guys end up having to stop me and then everybody's happy. That's how the story goes. _Isn't it?_ So please, I'm begging you, _please, please kill me."_ The Dark Side finished his plea, his voice turning more and more desperate the closer and closer he got to finishing. By the end of it, he was on his knees, his pride long ago discarded, his hands clasped in front of him as if in prayer, looking up at the Moral Side with tears dripping down his cheeks.

The Light Side, after hearing the Dark Side's pleas, looked down at him and smiled.

Patton leaned forward and grabbed Virgil's chin in a death-like grip, pulling him close until he was looking Patton straight in his eyes. Patton relished in the feeling of Virgil's tears hitting his hand, loving him like this. In his place. _Where he was supposed to be_.

Speaking in a voice barely audible, the Moral Side sealed Virgil's predetermined fate. "Now _darling_, we both know that that's not how this arrangement goes. You said it yourself, _you're the Dark Side, I'm the Light Side. So play your goddamn part."_ And with that he harshly pushed Virgil away from him, leaving without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently you guys wanted me to continue this. So here I am. Continuing it. 
> 
> TW's: -using gay as a slur  
-anxiety
> 
> I think that's it for this chapter. Let me know if I'm missing anything. 
> 
> :)

****About 15 years previously****

"Now remember Virgil, just be yourself. I'm sure they'll love you." Dee said while looking Virgil seriously in the eyes and trying to convey as much hope and support as he could. 

"But, why do I have to go? Why can't one of you guys do it?" Virgil asked in a shaky voice, obviously nervous but trying to hide it. 

At that statement, Dee gave him a sad half-smile and replied, "I know it's not fair. I would go if I could, but you're the closest in age to them and more neutral than any of us could ever be. You're the best option. But you have nothing to worry about, they're Light Sides, they won't hurt you. They'll love you, I promise." 

Virgil nodded, took a deep breath, pulled up the black hoodie that Dee had given him his first day and sank out to the Light Sides Common Room. 

Watching the obviously still distressed Virgil leave made Dee want to sink out and follow him, bring him back and go in his place, but he knew that that wasn't an option. What he had said was true. Virgil was the most, for lack of better words, "neutral" among them. He had the best chance at forming a good relationship with the Light Sides, which, Dee was slowly realizing, was something that was becoming more and more quintessential in keeping Thomas healthy and happy. Despite knowing all of this, Dee still felt a sense of dread watching Virgil leave for the Light Sides Common Room. 

But like he told Virge, they were Light Sides, they couldn't be mean if they tried. 

Oh how very wrong he was. 

\-------

"And then I thought, 'Why of course! More glitter! Always more glitter!' Don't you agree Patton? Patton? Oh!" Roman, upon turning around to see what Patton was looking at, exclaimed. There was someone there. Someone new. 

Probably realizing that everybody was looking at him, the mysterious new Side pulled their hoodie further over their face and waved nervously at them. Roman, having picked up on the awkwardness big enough to fill a giant castle with a moat, and a dragon, no, a dragon-witch! And a whole kingdom full of lovely people and creatures--ahem! Anyways, Roman, having sensed the awkwardness decided to introduce himself. 

"Greetings! 'Tis I, Prince Roman the third, of the Kingdom of Imagination! He/him pronouns. And you are, my lovely little storm cloud?" Having succeeded in breaking the awkwardness, Roman ended his little speech with a flourishing bow and twirl. Roman thought that his introduction would break the ice, help loosen the tension a little bit, but if anything, all it did was make the new Side give him a confused look as if they couldn't figure out if Roman was real or whether they were dreaming or not. Roman scoffed, honestly kind of offended. 

Luckily, Logan saved the day by suddenly rising up and, upon looking around and assessing the situation, turning to face the strange new Side and saying, "Salutations. My name is Logan. I am, in simple terms, Thomas's 'Logical' Side. I go by he/him pronouns. You?" 

The new Side, seeming to take comfort in Logan's straightforwardness, softly answered, "H-hi. I'm...A-anxiety. I'm Thomas's Anxiety. H-he/him pronouns." And with that, the new Side closed his mouth and started fiddling with the strings of his hoodie, looking down at the floor and slightly rocking back and forth on his heels in a seemingly unconscious motion. 

"Welcome Anxiety. Pardon my bluntness, but are you lost?" Logan asked, the others letting him take control of the situation. 

"N-no. Not lost. Dee-Deceit told me t-to come meet you guys. D-dunno w-why." The new Side shrugged lamely at the end of his answer, as if to apologize for not knowing exactly why he was here. 

Roman, who had previously been silent, couldn't help his outburst at the mention of Deceit. "Deceit?! As in, no good, lying, Dark Side Deceit?! Why ever would you be talking to him?!"

The new Side flinched at the Creative Side's harsh words concerning his only friend. Despite being scared and anxious beyond belief, the Dark Side felt a swell of protectiveness at the insults thrown at his friend. "Hey! Shut the frick up you-you-you're gay!" 

All the Sides flinched at the new Side's harsh words. 

Patton, who had been previously quiet, finally spoke up. "No, you shut up you Dark Side! Go away, we don't want you here!" He made shooing motion at him, as if he was just an annoying fly. The new Side flinched at Patton's venomous words and did as the Light Side said, he left. 

Sinking back down to his room, Virgil locked his door and cried. 

\------- 

"Virgil! Virge! How did it go? Virge? Virgil?" Dee's voice started to peter off the closer he got to the Anxious Side's room. Upon not receiving an answer, he knocked hesitantly in a four-seven-eight pattern. 

He heard sniffles, and then the scratchy voice of Virgil yelling, "Go away! Just go away Deceit! This is all your fault! Just leave me alone and go away!!" A thumping noise and more sobbing followed Virgil's statement. Dee shrank back as if struck at Virgil's harsh words. 

Deciding to try one last time, the Lying Side cautiously said, "Virge? Virge are you okay? Can I--".

"NO! No, you can't freaking come in! This is all your fault! You're nothing more than a no-good, lying, evil Dark Side! Just go away Deceit! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! GO AWAY!" Virgil screamed at Deceit. 

Dee, now crying too, felt hurt and replied maliciously, "F-fine! Fine! I don't even like you anyway! I never have! You're not my only friend, I can totally go find others! So, I-I hate you too Anxiety!" 

Crying at the loss of his only friend, Dee sank down to his room and tore apart the picture collages he had been creating of him and Virg-Anxiety. He summoned a match and burned them, watching his only friendship go up in flames. 'Fine', he thought, 'if everybody thought he was a Dark Side, then a Dark Side he would be.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! 
> 
> TW's: -manipulation  
-anxiety  
-lying  
-mentions of self-hatred  
-mentions of mental breakdowns  
-screaming/yelling
> 
> As always, if I'm missing anything, please let me know. 
> 
> :)

It had been a whole week since the incident. A whole week of crying, screaming and breaking down. A whole week of regrets. A whole week of mourning and self-hatred. It had been a long week. 

  


It would have been longer, but let's just say that fate had other plans. 

  


\-------

"Are you  _ sure _ we should do this Patton? I mean, he seemed pretty upset, and he was so  _ rude _ last time! Honestly, you'd think-"

  


"Roman as much as your feelings of anger and frustration are valid, we have already discussed this and agreed that it is the best course of action. It has been a week, we have given him time, now we will act." Logan interrupted Roman's rant, having heard it exactly  _ thirty-seven times _ over the course of the week previously. Clearing his throat and adjusting his tie, he closed his eyes and focused on summoning Anxiety. 

  


With only a small amount of resistance, probably due to the shock and surprise of being summoned, Logan theorized, Anxiety appeared before them. He looked, well, he looked disturbingly unhealthy. His eyes were rimmed red, his eyeshadow smudged, giving way to the dark purple and bluish-black bags that were dangerously prominent and deep. He was still hunched over, his shaking hands fiddling with the strings of the black hoodie he had worn the last time they had met.  _ Obviously a nervous habit _ , Logan noted down for later. 

  


Upon noticing them, the Side pulled his hoodie up and over his face, his face facing the ground but eyes nervously darting around the room.  _ Ah, he's looking for escape routes. Scanning for things he could use, or things that could be used against him.  _

  


Clearing his throat, Logan effectively brought the attention off the Anxious Side and to him and prevented any  _ embarrassing noises _ from escaping when he tried to speak. "Salutations. I apologize for the rather, ah,  _ abrupt _ mode of arrival, however, we do not currently possess the knowledge of your current and/or permanent residence, and therefore came to the conclusion that this would be the most practical and efficient mode of transporting you here. I, no  _ we _ , believe that after some time and careful consideration that some apologies are in order. Patton, if you'll take this part."

  


Patton nodded and gave him an encouraging smile before looking at Anxiety and continuing. "Honey, " Patton frowned at the Dark Side's flinch at the nickname, "we're really sorry for reacting the way that we did and calling you those names. We didn't mean any of that, as I'm sure you didn't mean any of the words that you said,  _ right _ ?" At this, Patton's look and tone changed in just the slightest way, not enough for any of the Sides present to notice, but enough to make the meaning clear.

  


The Dark Side simply shrugged and muttered a "sure". Patton beamed. 

  


" Good! Roman?" The Moral Side finished, looking at Roman expectantly. The Creative Side gave him a confused look before dramatically rolling his eyes and sighing. 

  


" _ Fine _ . I apologize for calling you the names that I did. That was unfair of me." Roman didn't even look at the Dark Side the whole time he "apologized". The Anxious Side rolled his eyes at the insincere apology. 

  


Logan looked around the room exasperatingly. Reminding himself that this was as good as it was going to get without his intervention, the Logical Side decided to once more take charge of the situation. "Anxiety, we hope that our apologies are adequate and that you may accept them and forgive us. Moving on, during our, quite unfortunately, disastrous, first meeting, you mentioned that you represent Thomas's Anxiety? Is this correct? Yes, perfect. Again, pardon my blunt language, but if you are indeed one of Thomas's Sides, then why haven't we seen you around? Do you not live here? And if so, where do you live? Of course, you do not have to answer any of these questions, we, no,  _ I _ , am merely curious."

  


"I-I, " pausing to take a few grounding breaths, the Anxious Side continued. "Well, I'm Thomas's Anxiety, and Anxiety isn't good, right? So  _ I'm _ not good. I'm, I'm a D-dark S-side." Upon hearing Roman's gasp at his confession, the Anxious Side shrunk into himself even further. 

  


Surprisingly, it was Patton who recovered first. "Aww, kiddo that's okay! So what if you're a 'Dark Side'? I still think you're pretty cool!" Again, Patton noticed how the Dark Side flinched slightly at the nickname.  _ Interesting _ , he noted. 

  


"Thank you Anxiety for sharing that information. I do believe you have given us a lot to ponder. I cannot speak for the others, but do know that I would like to further get to know you and perhaps form a 'friendship'." Cringing slightly at the word, Logan managed to get through to the Anxious Side regardless. 

  


Looking up to give Patton and Logan a small half-smile, and Roman a glare, the Anxious Side sank out. 

  


\-------

Arriving back in his room, the only thought running through Virgil's head was, _The frick?!_ _Why would the Light Side's be apologizing to me?! I'm a Dark Side! I called them names! I didn't even apologize! I just stood there and didn't say anything after calling them names and avoiding them for a whole week! _

  


Confused and wanting to see Dee  _ no Deceit _ , Virgil soundproofed his room and punched the walls until his hands were covered in sticky red blood. 

  


\-------

"But I don't understand Dee. Why can't I go see Virge?" Apathy muttered, voice sounding indifferent and like they didn't care, but anybody who knew them would know differently. If anything, being able to pull off having a questioning lilt to their voice when asking a question was a dead giveaway. That took quite a lot of effort from Apathy. 

  


Dee gave them an annoyed look, seeing as this was  _ the third time that day _ that Apathy had asked this question. " _ Because, Apathy dear, _ our dear Virgil has  _ abandoned _ us. He told me he doesn't want to be a Dark Side anymore, he even went as far as to go  _ run off _ to the  _ Light Sides." _ Dee finished repeating the lie that came as easily as breathing to him. 

  


"But that doesn't seem like him." Apathy protested. 

  


"Well it  _ was _ him, I specifically remember him screaming that he hated me, hated  _ us _ , so I don't care whether it 'seems like him' or not Apathy,  _ it's what happened!" _ Deceit yelled at the Side, fed up and frustrated and still very much hurt at the things Virge,  _ no Anxiety _ had said a week previously. 

  


Apathy looked, well, apathetic, but accepted the explanation, however unlike Virge it sounded, and went back to laying on the couch thinking about nothing. 

  


" _ Anybody else?" _ Dee asked menacingly. He was tired of their constant questions about Anxiety. He was done. 

  


"We have some." Jealousy said, his twin Greed nodding in agreement. "Why should we believe  _ you? _ All you do is lie. For all we know you could be hiding our dear Virge from us, keeping him to yourself."

  


Dee sighed.  _ Of course _ , the twins would have something to say. And of course, they would bring up the  _ one point _ that could ruin his lies. 

  


"Is that _seriously_ the best argument you've got? Jay, this behavior is a bit much, even for you. And Gray, I'd have thought that you would have come up with a better argument, you let yourself be outdone by _me?!_ _Really now,_ it's quite _pathetic_." Dee said the carefully picked out words, knowing how they'd affect the twins, causing them to completely forget about their argument. 

  


"Anybody else?" Dee asked sweetly, but with a deadly undertone. Slowly looking around the room and finding nobody else looking as if they would like to contribute, Dee smiled. " _ Good _ ." And with that, he sank out, knowing that the matter would be dropped within seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait in between updates, but for those of you who have read some of my other stuff, you'll know that I kind of get stuck for a while around Chapter 4. Also, if you're a fan of TLSM then I've got a surprise coming up for you. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter gets a bit darker. 
> 
> TW's: -anxiety  
-swearing  
-mentions of biting  
-mentions of injury  
-lying  
-manipulation  
-self-hatred/self-deprecating thoughts  
-insecurity  
-apathy  
-mention of cockroaches  
-"your mom" joke  
-general Remus shit  
-mentions of being threatened with a large knife
> 
> I think that's it. As always, please please let me know if I need to add anything or make something more accessible. Your safety is most important. 
> 
> :)

Logan was puzzled. This, while one might think otherwise, was actually quite a regular occurrence. He was _Logic_ and logic used questions and answers to figure things out. He remembered a time when he was just Curiosity, and, while he had "evolved", so to speak, into Logic over time, that part of him still existed, hence the questions, hence the lack of logical answers, hence being puzzled.

What was he puzzled about, one may ask? Well, some things just weren't adding up. First, it was the seemingly 'random' appearance of Anxiety. Then it was the supposed 'apology' that Patton suggested. Finally, it was the feeling of emptiness. Now Logan was not unused to feelings of apathy, but this was different. Normally he wouldn't put so much weight in something as illogical as feelings, however, this just couldn't be ignored any longer. This emptiness, for lack of better words, Logan realized, was much more than a _feeling_. It was a fact. And, as such, it couldn't be ignored.

Logan knew that _somebody_, at the least, Thomas, must feel it too. It was such a strong feeling of emptiness, of apathy, that it had started to be all-consuming. The fact that it was there wasn't puzzling, no, that was obvious, the thing that was puzzling was where it was coming from. If Logan could figure that out, then he could figure out the why. And if he could figure out the why then he could fix it. He was _Logic_, that was _what he did_. He predicted the problems, and then fixed them before they even happened. He fixed the problems so that Thomas could be functional, and that the other Sides didn't have to worry about having to fix those problems. He wasn't Creativity, he couldn't come up with things on the spot or create the most wondrous things with just a thought. He wasn't Morality, he couldn't make decisions about what was right or wrong, or give comfort to someone that was hurting. He wasn't a Dark Side, he couldn't create problems. No. He was Logic, and there's always a logical explanation for every problem. _So_ _why couldn't he find it?!_

It just _didn't make sense._ Anxiety showed up, then left, then came back again, left again, and now there was this huge feeling of apathy that _wouldn't go away. _

Suddenly, something clicked. _Of_ co_urse_! He should have thought of it sooner. Anxiety! He would ask Anxiety about it!

With that idea in mind, the Logical Side stood up and sank out to what he hoped to be the Dark Side Common Room.

\-------

Patton was thinking. The events of the last few days were _strange_, after all. A new Side showed up, revealed he's a Dark Side, but never told them his name. Huh. Patton would have to get it the next time he saw him. Now that he thought about it, he also never told them where exactly he came from. He just stated that he was a Dark Side and that he knew Deceit. _Well, that won't do_, Patton thought. He thought that it was just Deceit, that there were no other Dark Sides, but now there were _more_. They were like an _infestation_. Like cockroaches. Patton would have to take care of this.

After all, how was he to keep Thomas's conscience clean, keep him a good person, if he let these Dark Sides roam free?

No. No. He would have to take care of it, that was it. After all, he was Thomas's _Morality_, it was his _job_.

\-------

Apathy was concerned. Which, quite honestly in itself was saying a lot. Dee's excuses about Virge didn't add up. And the way that he carefully avoided answering Jay and Gray's questions was also suspicious. It was almost like he was lying. Which, while not strange, was something that he usually tried to make obvious to his fellow Dark Sides. And if he was lying, then that meant that…

Nope. Lost it. _Fuck_, Apathy thought. They were never going to get anywhere with this. _Doing things_ wasn't their strong suit. _Caring_ about things wasn't their strong suit either. They were Apathy for a reason after all.

They needed to recruit someone else in this. Someone who could take their limited trains of thoughts and make them into _ideas_. _Actions_. Things that would be _helpful_. Unfortunately, for obvious reasons, they couldn't choose Dee. Gray and Jay were out because they were too passionate, and they really didn't want to include any more people than necessary in this little investigation. _Reign_. Reign could work. But them and Reign didn't really get along. Too loud, passionate.

Feeling themselves start to slip back into feeling and thinking nothing, Apathy quickly thought of the only person who could potentially help. _Remus_. Remus could help. They got along and Remus was easy to handle.

With that final resolute thought, Apathy slipped back into nothingness.

\-------

Remus was in the middle of summoning more deodorant (his stock was running low) when he felt Apathy summoning him. He barely had time to react before he appeared in Apathy's room, Apathy themself lying on their bed, dull gray bedsheets thrown haphazardly off the bed and onto the dull gray floors.

The minimalist room was starting to bother Remus, (there was _no_ creative inspiration!) when he finally noticed the small note resting delicately on the small gray nightstand next to Apathy's bed. Picking it up, Remus could tell that it was written earlier, it wasn't even addressed to him, either that or Apathy just hadn't cared enough. Either was plausible.

Reading the note didn't take long, and as soon as he finished Remus was _delighted_! _Finally_, something interesting to _do_! Of course, he valued his friendship with Dee, but what was a friendship without accusing the other of lying and going behind their back on a criminal investigation to find out the truth? He'd do the same to any of his friends. What kind of friend was he if he didn't?!

Knowing that waking up Apathy was nearly _impossible_, Remus quickly replied to the note, writing, " Your mom's a hoe and a terrible fuck!" in bright green lipstick on his wall before sinking out to the common room to see what kind of havoc he could wreak there. 

\-------

"It's _mine_!"

"No, it's _mine_!"

"_It's mine!_!"

"_No, it's-_"

"Will you two _shut up_! And don't you even _start_ Remus! I know what you're thinking. That's not what I meant and you know it." After successfully getting the three Dark Sides to stop screaming at each other, Dee looked around the kitchen and sighed. He was too tired for this shit.

Jay was sitting on top of the fridge, clutching what appeared to be a live rat, while dangerously leaning sideways towards the now on stove (thanks Remus), while Gray was standing on the counter attempting to stretch out and reach his twin, all while nursing what appeared to be a huge wound on his right hand. Remus now looked on the verge of pushing Gray over, and when he started to creep over to probably do just that, Dee sent him a look that made those murderers in horror movies look like happy, kind sane citizens. Remus shrunk and backed away.

Cursing every deity known to man, Dee asked what the fuck was going on. When everybody started to answer at once he shook his head and pointed at Jay, telling him to go first.

"_Well_, I was just _minding my own business_ when I saw that my _stupid parasite_ had _stolen_ my pet rat. And so I went over to confront him about it, and take it back when he _ran away!_ So after chasing him with the largest kitchen knife that I could find, he finally gave him back to me, but then tried to take it, so I climbed him like a tree and launched myself up here. Now he's trying to get it back again." Jay said matter of factly, all the while Gray looked on in disbelief and frustration and Remus just looked delighted at the chaos this was causing.

Dee, not believing the seemingly simple story, then asked Gray to tell his side of the story.

"All of what my _parasite_ just said is _not true_! Here's the _real_ story. I was just sitting there minding my own business when Remus came up and told me how much he _loved_ this rat he just found. So I took it from him. Then Jay came up and said that it was _his_ rat, and then _demanded_ that I give it to him. Well let me tell you, I've lived with him _all my damn life_ and he's _never_ had a rat, so I refused. Then I ran. He then grabbed a large knife and chased me around, demanding that I give 'his rat' to him. Then the little bastard _bit me_ and took my rat, then climbed me like a tree and launched onto the fridge. So then I climbed onto the counter to get back my rat, and to bite him back. And here we are." Gray finished smugly, glaring at his twin.

Dee believed Gray, he wasn't one to unnecessarily lie, but there was still something that wasn't adding up.

Turning to grab Remus by the collar as he tried to run past him, he made the Side face him as he said, very slowly and carefully, "_Remus dear, _if I remember correctly, you told me once that you have a pet rat. _Where is that rat?"_

Remus, gulping at the look Dee was giving him, hesitantly replied, "In Jay's lap."

Dee nodded and said, still ever so carefully, "So let me get this straight. You purposefully told Gray about how much you love your rat, knowing that he, " Gray suddenly waved their arm, showing Dee that they had on their they/them pronouns bracelet, "apologies, they would react the way they would, causing Jay to also react, hence causing this chaos we have now. _Is that right?_"

Remus very slowly nodded. Dee gave them one last look before muttering, "_okay_", and punching them in the face.

Remus, having been let go, decided to test his limits. He opened his mouth and started to speak when Dee gave him **That Look**™ again, and he closed his mouth. Dee wasn't in the mood for his bullshit today.

"Okay. Remus, next time you decide to put the twins against each other I'll replace your soap with one's that smell like flowers and cinnamon. _Got it?_ Good. Jay, get down from the fridge and give Remus his rat back. Gray, get off the counter and don't bite your brother too hard, we can't afford to summon medical supplies right now. Jay don't give me that look. You bite somebody around here and you can expect to get bitten back. It's only fair. Now I'm going to go try to relax and I swear if _any_ of you even _think_ about bothering me a punch in the face will be the _least of your problems._" He directed that last part to Remus, who got the message and sank out, muttering that he had better things to do anyway, and, satisfied that justice had been served and order restored, Dee waltzed over to his favorite sunspot and laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya'll tell that I like the Dark Sides?....
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter or the fic or whatever in the comments. Or just leave a kudos if you'd like. I appreciate all the support this fic has gotten, like holy shit! This is the most response any of my fics have ever gotten at this rate. It's mindblowing to me still. So thank you all so much! 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was dark... Anyways, I kinda feel like I could continue this if you guys wanted, but just know that if I did, I probably wouldn't give Patton a redemption arc. But let me know in the comments if that would be something you'd like to see. 
> 
> :)


End file.
